


Magic and Other Benefits

by StarofNothing7x7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventurer's Guild, Based on Dungeons and dragons, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Cum Addiction, Excessive Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Forced Feminization, Gangbang, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Impregnation, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Objectification, Porn with some plot, Potions, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexist Attitudes, Shotacon, Slurs, Spitroasting, Swords & Sorcery, bara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarofNothing7x7/pseuds/StarofNothing7x7
Summary: After graduating at age 13, Emyl couldn't have been happier to be hired by a Guild as an on staff mage. Of course, there were a few hangups. Like said Guild being located on the lawless frontier Realms. Or the fact that the Guild is made up of superhuman teenage boys with too much power and testosterone and zero oversight.Still, Emyl had always prided himself on his patience and orderliness. So he figured that maybe he'd been picked for a reason. He was right, but not in the way he imagined.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Magic and Other Benefits

Emyl would be lying if he said this took him by surprise. He'd been anxious about it all week. It was the end of his first month, meaning it was going to be decided if he was staying or leaving the Guild. It was for that reason he'd dressed his best and behaved as well as he could.

Yet as he did all his chores, his mind was preoccupied measuring the costs and benefits of keeping him. His job wasn't the most typical. He'd graduated two years early and gotten sent here to fill the Guild's need for a mage on hand. The Guild itself was just a small team of six youths, the youngest being sixteen and the oldest being the Knight, Alton at nineteen. But the age difference might as well have been a decade. The Guild was composed of Thanes, warriors trained and enhanced to superhuman heights in the way all Adventurers were. Than there was Emyl, scrawny and frail looking, only slightly taller than the average thirteen year old, with gray almost black hair and blue eyes.

The first day he'd arrived, everyone looked at him like he were a stray kitten Alton had picked up. Eventually some of them warmed up to him.

"I really wouldn't worry if I were you," Conall said, leaning against the stone wall of the hallway. "I know he's got something planned out though."

"Can you tell me?"

For a moment, Emyl saw a look he'd never seen before creep up on Conall's face. Something mischievous.

"You know you could get in trouble just for asking me," he said, grinning, putting Emyl at ease.

"I know, but-" Emyl paused searching for the right words to say. He opted to change the subject instead. "Would telling him some of my projects work? I have a ton of plans that I think he'd be interested in hearing."

Conall was always nice to him. He was a freckled redhead of eighteen, green eyes, always with a cocksure look on him. He gave Emyl a assuring smile. The younger boy always liked that smile, combined with his uneven scruff, there was always something wild about him. He might've been loyal but he was always the first one to clash with Alton for leadership when he had the opportunity.

"I've mostly been saving up for a new potion set. Not just some cauldron and a few dozen test tube. Like a condenser for proper distillation," Emyl said. "I've also been meaning to take a look at the Hall's defensive circles. I've only seen in the manual, but they don't exactly look up to date. Not to mention some solutions to-"

"If you ramble at him the way you did. He might decide that your just too adorable to kick out."

"I'm not trying to do that," Emyl defended, lowering his eyes, blush. "The end of the first month is the review after all. Nothing more, nothing less. I either stay or get kicked out. So I have to prepare if he does so-."

"If he does, I'll fight the bastard for you," Conall intoned. There was a growl to the last sentence. Something that Emyl chocked up to his Evergreen Islander accent. Though Conall never put any effort in hiding it, it helped his image as being the barbarian to Alton's knight. Emyl himself still spoke perfect common standard, but his own native accent still found a way to show a bit of itself whenever he wasn't careful. A w pronounced with a slight v if he was careful.

He was brought out of his thoughts, by Conall wrapping his muscular arms around him. He spoke softly into his ear. "Besides, I doubt he'll kick you out. Don't think anyone here dislikes you."

Emyl felt relieved to hear that. He turned and put his arms around Conall's neck. He felt the older youth's hands wrap around his waist.  
"Thank you," Emyl said.

Conall let go of him. He had a smirk on his face.  
"Good luck," he said. "Not that you'll need it."

"I hope I won't, thank you."

____

The Guildhall was large enough to hold a team four times, but the team had earned enough to buy the largest one available Though for all their wealth, they didn't even bother keeping any solid ledgers until Emyl came along and started recording them. At the very least it was a decent excuse to something that wasn't mana intensive. He thought he could've handled it, but after a week of using magic he'd been left so cold he needed to thaw out in front of a fire place.

Emyl's own mana shortage had always haunted his career. Even his teachers had been concerned and noted it down. The one mark against his perfect grades and skill.

He was loyal of course. Even when the team sometimes teased him, he still attended to their every need. He carved runes, enchanted weapons and brewed all the right potions. Yet he still had to beg Alton or even the other guilders for any mana they had on them. Especially considering the nearest shop charged three times the amount just for the unrefined crystals.

Yet still, he felt out of place in the hall. When they piled up gold and valuables for gambling night, he'd never been invited. Neither had he been invited to their hunting or training exercises. He couldn't blame them for the last one. He'd never been the strongest child, and his age made him the baby of the group.

From the moment he put his blood on the contract, he'd promised to serve to the best of his ability. He'd been tempted once to take the easy option and kill an animal for power. It was the old fashion way of doing things. But seeing a mouse he caught paralyzed with fear had left him crying and sunken with guilt.

Alton their guild leader never seemed to comment on it. Of course he didn't, he was never harsh on Emyl. He was the hero of countless towns, born a bastard crofter who slew a troll that tried to raid a grain larder. The only real flaw was his lack of inhibition around the opposite sex. It was a common joke, whenever they went on missions, that Alton's hair and eye color was very fashionable since an odd number of babes were born with it wherever he went. Emyl was sure they were just exaggerating.

He saw Alton at it in the archery yard, staring ahead with a fierce glare. He was the oldest at nineteen. Young, but chiseled like diamond and built like a bull with blonde hair and eyes the color of sword steel. He looked like a warrior from a maiden's tale. The bow in his grasp was eight feet in diameter and had been carved from cyclops bone and strung with dragon wing sinew. It had been a struggle for Emyl to even lift it. Yet Alton simply pulled it back effortlessly with back muscles that would've made siege engines feel inadequate. He hit the steel shield straight on. Yet something about the shot disappointed him if he could read the look on his face. It had always been something of a struggle, Alton had an intimidating look when he needed to.

Alton look exactly as the hero that Emyl had heard about. was inhuman. Though most Thanes weren't quite human. They looked it, but like wizards, they had more in common with the monsters they fought than the race they worked. It had initially excited him to work with him.

Alton was the ideal team leader. He wasn't harsh or arrogant. At least not in the obvious way. Unlike Conall, Alton's second in command. He wasn't quite laid back but he was casual and somewhat informal. But he was domineering enough to keep rivals in check.

Emyl walked under the arcade into the courtyard. He was currently balancing holding satchel of arrows, while balancing a dish with raspberries and a silver plated pitcher of water. He lifted the pitcher and chilled the drink with a touch, letting chunks of ice form in the water. The mana expenditure sent fingers of ice running through his insides. If all went well he'd be able to replenish in no time. Alton walked up to him and Emyl did his best not to shy back. It was difficult when Alton overshadowed him completely. Emyl barely reached his chest, and his gaze seemed to always cut through everything. The only real flaw to his face a scar that started below his eye and ended at the edge of his cheek

Before looking at the food Alton took one arrow and looked at it. It was barely a reed compared to the ones he'd just been firing. He placed the bow down and turned his attention to Emyl.

Alton didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while breaking the arrow with his thumb and tossing it aside. Steam came out his nose. It was as far as Emyl could tell, a sign of his only weakness. His muscles spent mana, which generated large amounts of waste heat that would've killed normal humans. The inverse of the issue most wizards came across. Wizards externalized their power, creating spells that pulled energy from them leaving them cold and weak. Emyl expected a punishment or a scolding but instead Alton simply sat on the stone bench. Emyl thought to leave, but at the first sign, Alton tugged at his sleeve and wordlessly commanded him to stay. Alton seemed pleased with the drink and snack. Eating the raspberries by the handful. Emyl waited politely, arms folded over his lap, breaking his etiquette only to lift up and adjust his glasses. Alton didn't seem to mind when he picked at the raspberries himself.

Alton poured himself another cup, one that he promptly dumped on himself. Vapor came off his skin as the water trickled down his pecs and in between his abs. Emyl bit his lip as he suddenly became very aware of the sensation of his shirt rubbing against his nipples. Alton gave him a side glance.

"Emyl," he said. The sound of his name brought the boy out of his stupor. Alton cupped his face and Emyl didn't dare pull away. Every part of Alton radiated heat, so he didn't mind the touch.  
"You know these aren't the right arrows?" heart sank. He didn't reply, he tried to avoid eye contact and moved his face. Only for Alton to grip him and force his head forward. He felt Alton breath on his lip.

"I didn't mean to sir," Emyl apologized. "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Alton said. He pulled him close, forcing him to sit on Alton's lap.

"Um... sir,"

"Sit with me," Alton asked with an edge to his voice. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course sir," he said. His back was pressed up against a wall of muscle. Alton was looking down on him, with light smile. "I'm just wondering-"

You've been here for quite awhile now," Alton noted. Emyl felt Alton's touch his face, his thumb caressing his face. "But I've noticed that your having a hard time keeping up."

"I have low mana," Emyl confessed. "I'm sorry sir, but I can make up for it with hard work."

"Oh I'm sure you can," Alton said. "I'm not mad at you. But at the same time I don't want you running yourself into the ground."

"Sir, please," Emyl. "Being here is what I want. I don't want to be a burden."

"I know you don't," Alton said. "We can figure something out."

Emyl's heart stopped for a moment.  
"For me to stay, right?"

"Of course," Alton said. "I want to help you."  
Emyl opened his mouth and almost immediately his script fell apart. He fumbled with his words, trying to present his case. "Why don't we talk in my room," Alton said. "Does that sound good?" "Yes sir." __

Emyl stayed silent as Alton led him to master bedroom. Every now and then he'd check up on the nervous boy, looking back and lifting his spirits with a smile.

Alton's personal quarters were impressive. It was almost an apartment unto itself. His bed was massive, at its front there was a direwolf pelt. Old weapons and trophies hanged off to the side. Gold armlets that he wore sometimes and gold medallions he'd taken from Orc warlords that raided the outer realms. Here and there he saw the skulls of beasts slain

"So um," Emyl began. "Thank you for seeing me. I know that you could've just-"

He was interrupted by Alton's hand at his cheek.

"I always want to see you," Alton said. He cupped Emyl's cheeks.

As the baby of the group, Emyl was used to the occasional teasing and brotherly doting. He liked it, it made him feel one of them.  
"What would you like me to do sir?'

"Your alot better than the maids. You know?" Alton said, ignoring his question.

"Maids?"

"The old cleaning service," Alton said. "Stuck up bitches, most of them."

Emyl frowned at the disrespectful language. He thought about bringing it up, but bit his tongue. In a house full of good looking youths, this kind of vulgar language was hardly new to him. Alton continued.  
"But they spread their legs all the same," Alton shrugged. "Hard to act like your the head of the house hold when your pregnant and don't even know which team member was the father."

He noted Emyl's frown and surprise.  
"Oh what?" Alton said. "Why the surprise you've seen my crew. You think we're monks. I was serious about the maids. We must've gone through a dozen. I know for a fact that the last three were pregnant with mine."

"It seems irresponsible," he said meekly, nevertheless he shut his mouth hoping that Alton didn't hear the reply.

"And I care why," Alton. "You know I never looked anything like my old man. He was a dumb ass, and a weasel who liked to pretend he was in charge but left my mom to do all the hard work. My older brother was just the same. So really my mom got the better deal when she decided to hook up with my real dad. Is it so bad I'm passing on the favor to others. I even saved my half brother's wife some grief and gave her a kid she could be proud of before I left."

Emyl looked away.  
"What you think Thanes come down from the sky or something?" Alton said. "Monsters rule these worlds. So really giving the people more of us definitely helps."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything really," Alton said. "I was going to fire you before you showed up at our door step. But then I saw you with that big hat, glasses and smiling with those cute little dimples and I changed my mind right there and then. The fact that you were so good at magic was definitely a reason as to why I chose to keep you here permanently."  
He blushed and Alton's thumb rubbed his lip.

"So... I get to stay," Emyl asked. Alton paused eyes locked with. His thumb entered Emyl's mouth and the boy gave him a nervous glance. Emyl wasn't exactly a stranger to the hungry look. It was one every boy on the Guild had given him when they thought he wasn't looking. Normally he thought it was all in his head, but seeing it on Alton re contextualized it. He felt afraid of them, but apart of him felt something else. The part of him that got warm whenever he saw the other boys training, their muscles shining with sweat. The part of him that felt lightheaded whenever Conall would flex for him and let him touch his bicep.

"Let's drop the charade," Alton said. "You know what you have to do to be useful."  
Alton's hand reached into his pants, and gripped his underwear. Before he could protest, the older teen pulled his underwear and Emyl gasped as he felt it rub against his entrance.

"Though I've never really had a boy before," Alton said.

He pulled again, causing Emyl to grit his teeth.  
"Come on now," Alton said. " Don't pretend. I recognize a faggot like I see one. Always biting your lips, the fact that your always the first one there when I take my shirt off?"

Alton grabbed his face. "Always like those girls, excited to meet their hero. See him flex and then spreading their long legs so they can have his kids. Is that you want?"

"Sir."

"Sir this, sir that," Alton said. "Now I know why you don't want to leave. You just love living in a house full of real men."

Alton flexed, and puffed up his chest. Heat emanated from his body, and Emyl was hit by the smell of his musk.

"Now open up, stop putting up this fight," Alton said. "Really, you'd think you'd learn the rule here when you signed up."

He pressed Emyl against the thick column of the canopy.

He put his knee between Emyl's legs. Emyl felt something warm and hard on his thigh. "There we go," Alton said, his face pressed closed. He pressed his lips to Emyl's cheek and nipped at his ear.

"It's your choice you know," he said. "I'm going to fuck you or I'm going to rape you."  
he nipped again. He reached for Emyl's shirt and started tugging.

"Not today though," Alton said. "But that's really what you want. Why your such a fucking tease. Riling and teasing everyone up, you want everyone to finally snap don't you, hmm? You want to be broken in by the entire team? Just you on the table, being raped the way dreamed of?"

"No sir," Emyl choked out. "Don't fucking lie to me," Alton ordered. Alton tore open his shirt, causing him to cry out. His nipples were exposed to the cold air.  
Alton laughed. He looked fascinated at the two pink nubs, staring close at how they almost seemed to be throbbing for release. They made his usually flat chest seemingly swell up as well.  
"This is a nice surprise," he chuckled. He took them in his mouth and Emyl breathed a sigh of relief. The only comparison was the feeling of ice put on a painful burn. Alton played his nipples, unable to get enough of them. "God, the others are going to love this. You sure your not a girl?"

Emyl shook his head. Alton immediately forced his hand down his pants before he could react. His hands started palming between his legs. He let out a loud laugh, "What is this? Is this even a cock? And oh there we go..." he trailed off. The air left Emyl's lungs when he felt his master's fingering his wet puck, threatening to enter. "Such a nice cunt, better than I imagined. Your going to make us all so happy."

Emyl blushed at the praise. He smiled weakly and Alton took that as an invitation to enter. The kiss he gave wasn't anything like the stories he'd read. He imagined a kiss to be a gentle meeting of lips. But this was more of an invasion. Alton's lips weren't as soft as his, they pressed and sucked up to his mouth. Forcing them open for Alton's tongue to explore as it liked. He seemed determined to suck the air from his lungs. Emyl felt Alton breath heavily from his nose. Finally he pulled away. His bulge was throbbing now.  
"You have such a nice mouth," Alton whispered. When Emyl closed his mouth, Alton immediately shoved his fingers inside. "Don't close it yet. I've been wanting to get my cock cleaned by that mouth for awhile now."

Emyl wanted to protest. But every time he tried to speak, Alton added another finger.

"Oh stop it," Alton teased, in response to his whining. "Your just making me harder."

Through out this entire encounter, Alton's bulge had been pressed up against Emil's hip while he held him up. Now it was warm and throbbing, and when he moved his waist he began to get a measure of just how long and thick it was.

Alton was whispering things in his ear, that made him shudder in anticipation. He lowered Emyl, moving at the foot of the bed so his back was against it. Alton petted his hair and pulled to make him look up. He lowered himself and Emyl opened his mouth to accept the sweep of his tongue.  
"Undo my pants," Alton ordered. "You said you want to be useful, right?"

Emyl complied. Almost immediately Emyl's eyes widened at the size of the bulge. The smell of sweat and musk combined with the sight of a foot long cock throbbing in front of him made him lightheaded. Alton thrust it forward, the head touched just right under his nose, hitting with more of that heavy musk. The cock left behind something wet that tasted salty and made his chest tighten with a need for more of it. He gave it a kiss, and Alton rewarded him with a hard slap to his face with it.  
"There you go," he said. "Now lick it," Alton ordered.

Emyl paused, he tried to move away. The size of the cock in front of him frightened him. It would've looked ridiculous if it didn't belong on a teenager who was built like a war stallion. But Alton pulled at his ruined collar and neck, and gave him a sharp slap that left his cheek stinging. Alton grabbed his hair, he looked mad. "What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry sir," Emyl said.

"What can you do to make up for that?"

"I'll lick it sir."

"Wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes sir, I'd love to lick your cock."

And that he did. He loved the taste of it, how warm it felt, how it throbbed when he held. Alton held his shaft lifting up to clean his massive balls

Emil's tongue lapped at the balls, each one too big to fully fit in his. He cleaned them of sweat and enjoyed the warmth of the cock that was laying on his face. Alton pulled away.  
"Learning so quick," Alton chuckled. He pressed his balls, loving the feeling of the little tongue trying to taste as much it as it could. He swung his cock, hitting his face repeatedly.  
Emyl kept his mouth open and tongue out catching the tip and tasting the drop of precum that made it all worth it. Debauched as he was he still remembered his manners.  
"Thank you for letting me lick your balls, sir. I love it

"Good boy," Alton praised, Emyl closed his eyes as Alton rubbed the massive cock over his face. "Now say ahh."

Emyl's head was tilted up, and he tiredly opened his mouth as wide as he could. It was only barely enough when Alton finally entered.

The taste of his cock was as addictive as his balls. The sweat from a hard days worth of exercise hadn't washed away. Feeling his cock slide along his tongue had been enough to calm him. His tongue flattened itself around it to make room for the girth. But soon Emil's eyes went wide when he began noticing that Alton wasn't easing up on him. He tried moving but the stud had his head pinned as he continued lowering his cock into his open mouth inch by inch. He choked and the gagging only seemed to make the hung teen groan with pleasure and the cock in his mouth throb, he could've sworn that Alton was making it flex.

Soon enough Emil felt like he had the full weight of Alton's pelvis resting on his face. Alton was balls deep now, he could feel the young stud's balls on his chin and his nose was pressed onto a bush of pubic hair. The smell was intoxicating but he was running out of his patience. But Alton seemed content to simply enjoy the warmth of the smaller boy's throat. When it finally felt like too much Alton began pumping in and out. Emil looked up with teary eyes. Alton had his head thrown back with a blissful grin, there wasn't anywhere he wanted be more than inside of Emyl right now.

There wasn't anywhere Alton wanted more to be than inside of Emyl right now. Alton was picking up the pace, slamming in and out. Even Emyl's teeth didn't deter him. Everything about him was stronger, his muscles, his virility and even the toughness of his skin. When even his brutal pace didn't satisfy he gripped Emyl's head harder, tugging at his hair in some attempt to try and fuck Emyl's face even harder.

With one thrust he stopped and held still while he was balls deep. The boy looked up at Alton with helpless eyes. His rising pecs and abs. Soon he pulled out. Emyl whined quietly, and he quickly felt clarity come back to him when he tasted the precum Alton was leaking.

"Open wide," he commanded while fucking in and out his mouth. He looked up, wide eyes begging for relief.

"Come on," he laughed both amused and annoyed at the sudden resistance. "Open, I have a reward for you." He thrust again. His cock took on a life of its own, he could feel it throbbing and hardening in his throat. It was getting warmer as well. It started in short spurts coating his tongue. The taste was intoxicating and addicting, he surrendered and accepted Alton's cock not able to get enough.

The cock throbbed again and it was like a trickling faucet turned on at high pressure. Semen flooded his mouth in thick torrents faster than he was able to swallow it. He tried pulling away in fear of drowning in seed, only for Alton to tighten his grip and forced himself through causing another series of thick spurts. Alton looked down and grinned savagely at the sight of Emyl staring helplessly with the fear of drowning in his eyes.

"Swallow it all. You want to be useful, than be useful," he demanded. "Come on, drink. Don't you dare waste a drop. It's all for you." The last spurts went down his cock and Alton let him pull away. Threads of cum and drool connected him to the throbbing member. He wanted to wrap himself in something, but he felt warm as is, content even.

"You've done that before haven't you?" He shook his head. "Could've fooled me," Alton said, giving a smirk. He swung his cock, giving Emyl a slap.

Emyl looked up. It was hard to focus when he was still addled from having his mouth used as a cock sleeve.

"Don't be rude after I've just given you a reward."

"Thank you sir," Emyl said. He was panting, hot seed dripped down his chin, Alton wiped it with a calloused thumb and fed it to him.

"Thank you for what?" he growled.

"Thank you for your cock," Emyl said. "I loved it."

"Now clean it," Alton said. Emyl waited to be grabbed again, but scared to disobey, he immediately attended to the cock in front of him. He licked it clean and wiped it on his face and chest.

Soon enough Emyl felt a hand pat his head and press his face up.

"Good boy," he heard Alton praised. He pressed his lips together, Emyl readied himself for a kiss, but instead Alton spit in his mouth. He accepted it and thanked his master for being so generous.

He stared at Emyl, how his clothes were torn, the bruises from being gripped, the cum staining his chin.  
"I'm going to get you a bath," Alton said.

He started running a bath and all but dumped the boy wizard into it. But not before giving him a kiss on the cheek he'd slapped earlier. He left Emyl to his own devices, Emyl spent that time halfheartedly scrubbing while still drunk on cum. It was in his hazy state did he finally realize what had happened now. He touched the water in front of him and with a bit concentration was able to lift a bubble of it from the surface. He smiled weakly. His mana was back.

The rest after his bath was a blur. Alton came, dried him off and carried him naked his bed. Emyl was worried at first but the older youth simply held him close and whispered sweet things in his ear.  
"I'm going to take care of you from now on," Alton whispered in his, pressing lips against his cheeks and next to his ears. "Would you like that?"

Emyl nodded weakly, Alton turned him and gave him a kiss to the lips. He drifted off to sleep wrapped tight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Edits pending


End file.
